Roleplay/Various/Calla and Mason
Roleplay THIS ROLEPLAY IS CLOSED TO CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT CALLA FOSTER AND MASON FROSTCLIFF. 'MASON FROSTCLIFF: '''This was probaby a very bad idea, but when has Mason ever followed the rules? He couldn’t remember a time. He just ''had ''to show Calla what he found out. She was the only person who was powerful enough to understand what this meant! He silently crept along her house and threw a rock at her window. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla was dead asleep. Nothing could wake her up, nothing but shaking her so much, she ends of falling off fo the bed. '''MASON FROSTCLIFF: '''Mason cursed. Calla was stil asleep. He would have to shake her awake. Mason levitated to her window, opened it as quietly as he could, hopped in, and shook Calla. “Yo, Calla, wake up. And be quite about it.” When she groggily opened her eyes, he placed a finger on his lip, indicating silence. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla glared at Mason, “This better be good. I would murder you, but Kenric will if he ever finds out you snuck into my room” '''MASON FROSTCLIFF: '''Mason rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just come on and follow me!” He jumped out the window, and motioned for Calla to follow him. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla sighed and got out of bed. She approached the window. She was three stories up, “Yeah no, I’m not dieinf in the middle of the night. I’ll come though the front.” '''KAOSN FROSTCLIFF: '''Mason stared at Calla. “There’s a thing called levitating, you know.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla that about that, “Good point.” She levitated dont the window. “I’m just not having a good morning appearntly, thanks to SOMEBODY waking me up in the middle of the night.” '''MASON FROSTCLIFF: '”It’ll be worth it,” promised Mason. He led her through the grounds and into a dark cave. The two of them made their way through it and finally reached a lush, green valley filled with everything a dazzling river that cut through the grass sharply and another cave which happened to be filled with elixirs and other stiff needed for healin, as well as weapons for training. “Pretty cool, huh?” 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla turned pale, “Yeah, cool. Mason, I should tell you something about this place.“ '''MASON FROSTCLIFF: '''Mason, excited, waved her off. “Yeah, yeah, go on.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla gulped, “So uh, this place. Abben showed it to me, like a while back. We can’t be here.” '''MASON FROSTCLIFF: '''Mason frowned at Calla. “Why not?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla shook her head, “This place is for training, but not in the way you think. It also brings back... memories” '''MASON FROSTCLIFF: '“Uh, okaaaaaaaay. What . . . type of memories do you mean?” If anyone understood, it was Mason. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla frowned, not wanting to explain, “People memories.” '''MASON FROSTCLIFF: '“Oh.” He fanned a hand through his hair. “Guess I woke you up for nothing then, huh?” 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla shrugged, “Well, I’m already up. Let’s do something fun!” She turned and walked out of the cave. “Come on! This is going to be awesome!” '''MASON FROSTCLIFF: '“Alright,” his said, following her. “What are we going to do?” 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla grinned, “We are going to sneak inot Slurps and Burps.” '''MASON FROSTCLIFF: '''Mason smiled, pumping a fist into the air. “Awesome! Let’s do it!” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla walked to a cliff. “This part is a little scary. But you are going to have to trust me, and please, keep the screaming to a minimum, I don’t feel like having my guts spattered across the ground today.” '''MASON FROSTCLIFF: '''Mason nodded. “Okay, no screaming. Got it.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla grabbed Mason and jumped off of the cliff. The sky cracked and they landed in the void. Calla closed her eyes and pictured Atlantis, specifically an ally close to Slurps and Burps. They jumped out of the coid and lamded in the alleyway Calla has imagined. '''MASON FROSTCLIFF: '''Mason scrambled to his feet. “Woah,” he breathed. “Did you . . . teleport?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla nodded ”Yeah, and you didn’t scream!” '''MASON FROSTCLIFF: '''Mason snorted. “What do you think I am, a three year old girl? That was fun!” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“It is fun! But people just keep screaming. I’ve never teleported with someone who didn’t scream at least on their first time teleporting.” 'MASON FROSTCLIFF: '“Well, now you just did. Now come on! We’re going to sneak into a store, right? Well, the night’s not going to last forever!” Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Book Beliefs Roleplay Category:Rizi213 Roleplay